


Relaxing

by tigragrece



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Bright Noa/Amuro Ray
Kudos: 1





	Relaxing

Amuro was so so tired from all the fights and everything so when he was back at the base Bright have seen him and say "Go rest you need it"

He took a shower and slept because he was too tired, and was woken up by Bright who have come check on him "How are you feeling ?"

"I feel better and thanks for Breakfast," says Amuro

After eating he saw that Bright was tired so he said "You should take a break too"

Bright is looking at him and Amuro open the cover and say "Come Here"

Amuro wrapped his hands around Bright's neck to kiss him.


End file.
